Masked Savior
by misspokey101
Summary: Sakura hated Syaoran since the first time she met him and he enjoy's messing with her. So what happens when Syaoran cant hep but go to Sakura every time she needs help? A contract? No way ;) please read and review first chapter.


Chapter 1 the meeting

Normal prove (7:30AM)

It was a sunny morning in Tomoeda and Sakura was just waking up for school in her usual manner. First she would kick the covers off of her warm body and head to her bathroom for a quick shower which would only last about 10 minutes then she would go back in to her bedroom to get dressed into her school uniform before she heads down for breaktfast with her brother and father.

Sakura Kinomoto was not what you would call an average 17 year old as she was a straight A student in school and would work mostly every day at her grandparents café to help them in the evening and even though she wore no makeup she would always be considered as beautiful to near enough everyone she has ever met. She also has a gorgeous figure and long auburn hair which reaches the small of her back and emerald green eyes that shined like diamonds when she is happy.

(8:00AM)

"I am off to school now guy's I will see you when I get back" Sakura shouts out to her family as she does up her last strap on her rollerblades and heads out her front door with her school bag in hand.

Then about 15 minutes later as she reaches her best friend Tomoyo's house someone collides with her unexpectedly

,ooofff, and sends Sakura flying to the floor with a thud.

"Well how about that I did not expect someone to bump in to me today. Are you blind" Sakura hears a new voice say to her as she gets up on to her blades again.

"In to you? You bumped me you weirdo and no I am not blind that would be you" she bites back at him narrowing her eyes in anger at the boy who just knocked her on her ass.

"No I didn't you bladed in to me you stupid air head"

At that Sakura couldn't contain her anger for the boy and exploded

"Listen you amber eyed brown haired shit for brains you bumped in to me not the other way around and as of right now I demand an apology for your mistake"

"Do you now we'll let me tell you something air head Li Syaoran never apologises to no one so you will be waiting a pretty long time for that"

"Asshole"

"Spaz"

"Dickhead"

"Airhead"

"ahh Sakura what's going on out here I thought we were going to go over homework before school" Tomoyo asks Sakura coming out of her house interrupting the argument Sakura and Syaoran were having outside her gate.

"Yes we are Moyo I just have to deal with this shit head then I will be right in" Sakura says as she looks at her but points to her left.

"But Saks there isn't anyone there" Tomoyo tells her causing Sakura's eyes to dart back to the now empty spot.

"What no way where did that ass go" Sakura wanders as she looks around the street for him.

"Well it doesn't matter where he has gone he just has. Now let's go inside and check are homework and get to school" Tomoyo says to Sakura as she grabs her arm and pulls her towards her house"

(8:50AM) School, Sakuras class

"Ok class settle down in to your seats I have an announcement. We have a new student today his name is Li Syaoran please make him feel welcome come in Li"

Then the door opens and to Sakuras surprise it was the same boy she had seen this morning walking in her class and started to smirk at her as soon as she came in to his view.

"yo air head I didn't think you would be in this class" Syaoran shouts out to her as she watches her entire class face her confused until the teacher regains the student's attention by banging her ruler on her desk.

"Silence and Mr Li I have two things to say to you one is that i don't allow rude personal shout outs in my class and Tow I give out detentions to people I see talking so since you are so fond of getting Miss Kinomoto's attention you can sit behind her now for the rest of the school year and pray I don't see you mutter out a word to her." The teacher says to Syaoran as she orders him to his seat.

At hearing her teacher say this all Sakura could do was moan out in her seat and think 'o my god I can't believe that witch did this to me'

(11:40AM)

"BUMP BUMP BUMP"

"Stop it"

"BUMP BUMP BUMP"

"I mean it shit head quit kicking my chair I can't concentrate"

"bump bump bump"

"Right that's it" Sakura utters out of grinded teeth as she starts to get up out of her seat in front of everyone to yell at a certain person who has been annoying her since he was seated behind her until

"RRRRRRRING"

The brake time bell when off and everyone else could be seen standing up as well and making their way out of the class room.

"Hay shit head why didn't you stop kicking my seat when I told you to?" Sakura questions Syaoran who could now be seen packing up his stuff and heading out the class room door like everyone else except Sakura who was just standing by her desk waiting for his reply

"Well I could say I just didn't want to or a better reason would be you look funny when you're pissed off? Either one really but I would choice number two"

Just as he said this a frantic Tomoyo could be seen coming back in to the class room and pulling Sakura away from her desk and towards the girl's toilets

(GIRLS toilets)

"Sakura you will never believe what has just happened to me" Tomoyo bursts out to Sakura with a high pitched voice full of excitement.

"Let me guess Eriol just asked you out" Sakura said to her best friends smiling at her now surprised face

"Waa how did you know? he has only just asked me while you were still in the class room with Li?" Tomoyo questions Sakura

"Simple because he called me yesterday to ask for some advice on how to do it"

"O my god really that's so sweet! Thank you for helping him then saks you the best" Tomoyo says to Sakura smiling as she hugs her tightly before the two of them could be seen exiting the bathroom and heading back to class

(Lunch time)

Sakura and Tomoyo were at their normal table eating lunch when Eriol could be seen coming towards them to join them when an extra body could be seen behind him Sakura starts to freak out and her mouth could be seen gaping open at the sight she saw

"Hi ya lady's do you mind if my cousin joins us today?" Eriol askes a now pissed Sakura glaring at the new addition and a bubbly Tomoyo who could not stop looking at Eriol as her smile brightened.

"Yes I do" Sakura bites out before Tomoyo interrupts her reply with her own

"No of cause we don't Eriol Li is welcome to join us any time isn't he Sakura" Tomoyo says out Eriol as she shoots a puppy look at Sakura as if to say to her 'Saks please do this for me'

"Yes whatever" Sakura sighs out as she now decides to give up on a peaceful hour without that Li guy irritating her to no end…..

(Tomoyo's prove)

' humm that's strange that ring Li's wearing looks almost identical to Sakuras' Tomoyo thought to herself noticing the new addition to the tables right hand as he ate his lunch and continued to argue with sakura.

(After school) (normal prove)

"Sakura you're not wearing your mothers ring did you lose it somewhere?" Tomoyo asks Sakura on their way home from school.

"no Moyo I still have it but I put it on my necklace because we had PE today and I did not want to risk losing it" Sakura explains to her before stopping at the split path way where her and Tomoyo go their separate ways to go home for the day or in Sakuras case work.

"O right well I was just wandering because I happen to notice that Li was wearing a similar ring to yours at lunch" Tomoyo tells Sakura shrugging.

"I doubt it's the same kind Moyo my mother gave me this ring just before she passed away" Sakura says before continuing sadly "she also told me that there were only a few of them ever made and that if I should ever meet someone who bears another to be extra careful around them because the rings have the power to bind souls together if a contract is made between two of the rings"

"Wow that's a pretty deep legend Sakura so did your mother tell you how a contract can be made so you could avoid it from happening if you come across someone else with one" Tomoyo asks Sakura now curious

"No she but she did say that what she was giving me was the protection ring and I would be safe for life if I ever did make a contract with another"

"Cool well I got to get home so I will see you tomorrow at school ok Saks have fun at the café. Bye" Tomoyo says to Sakura as she starts to walk down her side of the split path while Sakura does the same in the other direction waving good bye to her too as she leaves.

.AUTHERS NOTES please reviewxx what do you guys think? This story is going to be based on one of my fav books please review this chapter xx and to all my readers my next updated story should be CHERRY BLOSSOMS REVENGE YA xx thanksx


End file.
